paradiseisland_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cub in Distress
Cub in Distress What have we here? It's a leopard cub, and he looks like he could use your help! Task 1 * The cub is too far out in the jungle. You need to expand and buy additional territory to get to him! * Reach level 9. Rescue operations should not be attempted by amateurs! Task 2 Thank you for agreeing to coordinate the rescue effort! Now, the cub is terrified and won't let anyone near him, so we need to calm him down right away... What we need is a wildlife handler. It may not be the most popular career choice, but I know just the guy... * A good way to attract professionals is to hold an event for them. Hold 3 poetry readings, and you might find the guy! * Hire Harrison Hero. This expert animal handler will be available for hire after a certain number of poetry readings. Task 3 Harrison confirmed something we suspected all along: The cub is far too scared to approach safely. He needs to calm down first....Harrison also shared an important tip. He says that cats are cats, regardless of their size, and like any other cat, leopards love catnip. And lucky for this one, we sell catnip in one of our stores. * To help the leopard, you need to calm him down. Collect profit from Perfume Stores until you get 5 Bottles of Catnip Essence. * The baby leopard has drawn quite a crowd, but the tourists are making him nervous! Tell at least 30 Trekedasaur Rush to leave. Task 4 Yes! The catnip worked! The cat is not nearly as scared!...Harrison says the cub only got more stuck when it was trying to wriggle free from the vines. We'll need a special tool to cut through them....While I look for the right tool, why don't you feed the little guy? He looks famished. He must have been stuck there without food for days! * We must cut the vines safely. While we look for special sheers, play Search the Waves to collect 25 Tasty Fish and feed the cub. * We have to keep the cub hydrated during the rescue! Hold Rooftop Dinners in Mini Hotels until you find 20 Lion Rush. Task 5 We'll need precision pruners to free the leopard without endangering him. Too bad good shears are so hard to find...What about the Wondershop? It has lots of rare equipment, so it's definitely worth it to check there. * Buy precision pruners in the Wondershop. It's the only tool you can use to safely remove the leopard from the vines. (150 shells and 70 corals) * Use the pruners to cut the vines and free the leopard. With precision pruners you won't have to worry about hurting the cub! Task 6 Yes! You saved the leopard cub! And he is so affectionate I think he understands what you did for him. Give him more food and affection, and he could become a lifelong friend. * Everybody likes a nice person, and leopards are no exception. Help your friends 45 times to demonstrate your kindness. * What tasted better than fish to a feline? Collect profit from Splash Attractions until you find 10 Tasty Fish.